The Fallow
by ladybug111202
Summary: It's just a normal day for Leia or at least as normal as it gets. Han and Luke introduce her to a new pilot named Tim who just so happened to give her coffee and now everything's foggy. (Rated T for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal morning. Or as normal as it gets living on an ice bade on both could get. Different? No

Normal? Yes.

She was used to it by now. Leaving one planet for another, then another. Honestly she's surprised she didn't get sick as often since she doesn't sleep much and going from a tropical planet to an ice planet could screw anyone's immunity.

So when she went to the wreck room and saw Han and Luke waiting for her it wasn't a surprise as they usually ate breakfast (or what they would call breakfast) together. But there was a new person there. Which was weird as she had a pretty high rank and usually got notified when new alliance members came in.

The princess took a seat next to Han. "Good morning your worshipfulness". "Good morning flyboy, Hello Luke" she had replied with. "Morning Leia" Luke said.

She patted Han on the shoulder and whispered in his ear "who's the new guy"

"Oh that's Timmy Karr he's new and is a pilot" he whispered.

"Why hello I'm Leia it's nice to have you aboard" she greeted.

"I'm glad to be here" he smiled "I brought you some Caf as a since of peace" he laughed

"Why thank you Tim" she smiled. "Well I better get going I have a lot of work to do today I have so much paper work it unintelligible and we have to retake inventory" she smiled and walked off as her friends said there good byes to her.

As she was walking down the hall into the storage place she realized she forgot her data pad In her cabin. "of course I left it there because why would something go right for once" she muttered under her breath as she was now slightly annoyed with herself.

On her way back to the Storage/Shipment place she saw Tim. "Hey Leia was it? Can you point me to were the pilot range is?" He asked her. "Yeah sure it's that ways" she pointed to her right. He said thanks and she continued her walk.

After a few hours of doing inventory she felt kinda tired which was odd since she was fine this morning and she had some Caf but I guess she was done here anyway and was off to do some paper work about who knows what.

She sat in her chair and was suddenly overcome by tiredness now she was really confused...like more then before. If she didn't feel better after an hour of paper work she would just go get more coffee. It was just from her Standing and walking around so much in the early hours that's all.

The princess picked up the paper and pen and got to work.

Gods was she tired maybe she really did need some more coffee she couldn't see herself doing much of anything else if she didn't get this exhaustion to go away soon. What if Luke or Han came in and saw her like this they would flip!

Finally she stood up and got very dizzy. Obviously she just got up to fast.

She took a few steps before she started seeing dots in her vision. And suddenly

B a m

"Hey Luke have you seen Leia around I know she was suppose to be doin inventory but I can't find her and her shifts up!" A very impatient Han asked the younger boy.

"look I don't know have you check the offices you know how she is she doesn't care if her shift is over, there's always paperwork"Luke said as he was getting ready to fly off for a mission.

"Yeah, I'll go check them out have, be careful on your mission kid" he thanked the boy and walked off to the halls.

He checked all but one of all the rooms and honestly she was gonna get a piece of his mind when she found him she was suppose to help him with the Falcon! She had promised as usual!

"Leia this better some damn good-" he was quickly cut off when he opened the door and saw her lifeless pale body on laying near the door.

Quickly he slammed the door and was on the floor in an instant. He had her face in his lap "Leia, Leia, come on wake up Sweetheart" as he gently tapped her face. He turned his comm on "Hey it's Solo anyone there, anyone, Leias wounded, I don't know how but she is, sOME One COMM In" he yelled frantically into the comm mic. "Screw it!" He yelled and picked her up bridal style and started walking to the Medic Centre.


	2. Chapter 2

Han picked her up bridal style and started jogging to the medic Center where you meet a medic droid.

"Captain Solo what's wrong with the princess, quick get her a cot" the droid had asked. " I don't know if I would've I wouldn't have brought her were now would I" He said in a cocky tone. The medic droid hooked her up to and IV and checked her vitals.

" Her vitals look fine but I'm gonna run some test as she is unconscious and we don't know why, if you want you can sit next to as I run the test" the droid said. Han replied with a nod.

Somewhere between the third test he had fallen asleep. But was awoken when the droid called out for him.

"It appears that she was drugged. Do you know how or who could have possibly did this to the princess?" Thankfully the droid ruled him out because they were certain rumors going around between him and the princess and the last thing he would think of was him poisoning their beloved princess.

"I don't know, the last time a saw her she was off to do her inventory and I had came to see her and bam there she was on the floor!" He was almost yelling now. Who ever had done this to his sweetheart was gonna pay and it wasn't gonna be pretty. "Boy when I find out who did this to her I'm gonna" he stared to get hearted " sir calm down please, it's not making the situation any better"

The main question was "Is she gonna be okay?" Please say yes, please say yES

"She'll be find hopefully, We won't fully know until she wakes up."

Relic flooded through him. " I have a medic room in my ship,Can I bring her there?" He really hated staying in these rooms. She could just rest in his ship where he could be there 24/7.

"Yes, Just I have to inform Reedkin and Mon" the droid replied.

Han had carried her back to his ship and was think about how in the hell he was gonna explained this to **Chewie.**

Hey I found the princess unconscious she's just gonna chill her it'll be lit

Yeh that's not how that conversation will go.

Finally they made it to the ship he was gonna just let her rest in his cabin but thought it would be better for her to be in the medic room for when she woke up she would be a little less confused.

He got her some pillows and a blanket and took her temperature (better to be safe then sorry) she didn't have much of a fever it was 99.9 hopefully it wouldn't get any worse then that. He finally sat down next to her. Throughout this ordeal she looked peaceful was beginning to get some colour back in her face which was a great sign.

Suddenly he heard Chewie coming. He was gonna want an explanation as to why the princess was there. "Hey Chewie.." He said "Your Worshipfulness got a little sick so she's gonna stay here until she's better" He wanted to keep the 'she got drugged part out' oh really cub is that why she's unconscious and hooked up to an IV

"Alright she was drugged but don't worry once I find that son of a bitch he'll be dead before he knows what's happening" not if I get to 'me first

Well it's getting late buddy I'm gonna stay here tonight you can go to your cabin if you want I'm gonna stay and look over our precise cargo. Goodnight cub Good night Chewie.

"The deed is done, how much longer must I stay here Tarkin"

"Until I tell you so just be careful and watch out for yourself if you get caught I swear to god I'll kill you myself"

"Of course" I'll make myself blend in as much as I can. He got off the comm and picked out a cot to sleep in. His days where about to get a lot longer.

A/N I'm sorry this was a short chapter next chapter will be better I promise don't forget to Review my fellow readers. I'm a crappy writer so feedback is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Han woke to someone crying? He looked over to see Leia clearly in distress and ran over to her shaking her shoulders slightly " wake up Leia its okay its just a dream.." He kept tell her over and over again until she finally did.

"Han? Han is that you..wha what's going on.. Where am I" she was very confused.

"It's okay sweetheart your on the Falcon, Safe everything okay" His voice was calm and soothing which was odd of Han but he could be caring at times. Honestly this was probably her favorite things about him. How he could be so tough and impossible yet so caring at times when she needed him.

Han got up from next to her and got her some water. She muddled a thank you.

They sat I silence before Han asked "what's happened, did you have a nightmare"

"Alderaan..My family and friends..Vader" she said the last one with vengeance leaking in her voice "why am I here? The last thing I remember was doing paperwork and now suddenly I wake up and I'm in the medic room on the falcon" she was indeed very puzzled until Solo answered with " you were drugged and have a slight fever,You wouldn't know so one who would want to hurt you know would you" she shook her head no.

Well you should probably get some rest. They said since you fell you might have a a slight concussion so you not allowed to work for a few days" he heard her yell "what! I'm fine I feel fine maybe a few hours of sleep but besides that I feel fine I promise" she only begged to go back to work. " well your highness I don't have much of a say when or when not your allowed to work I only know your allowed to stay on my ship..unless you wanna stay on the echo base medic again she shook her head no. "Good make your self at home then princess also you should try and get some sleep I'll be right outside doing scoundrelly things outside I'm sure Chewie can help with whatever you need"he said his goodbye and she said her's.

He decides that since she was up he would go talk to the heads about trying to figure out who did this to his princess.

"Listen Captain I'm going to find a way to capture whoever did this to her I promise" Mon Mothma said in response to all the yelling that Han was causing " I'm sure Reekian would love to help as would the rest of us we will try our hardest what else do you want us to do?" "

"I don't know your the high command of this place"

"Look Captain Solo I'll see if I can get a sample of what she was poisoned with and send it out to Chandrila if you want to do that..You can even take it there if you want on your ship there you might be able to find who and what the drug is"

Gods this lady really did have a plan for everything. A second ago she didn't know now she has this huge plan that might actually work she was smart at least the Alliance had a good leader that's a plus. "Fine..that'll work beautifully" he thanked her. " I'll have someone go look for the droid now and have someone send it to your ship, now excuse me I have to go take care of a few other things" she gave him a smile and left.

Well while he was waiting for that droid he thought he might as well go see if there were any rouge pilots who knew anything.

He started at the first group of guys he saw and worked from one to another. Han soon made his way to were Tim and his group was. Han noticed something. Something wasn't right one of them were sweating nervously almost. You don't sweat much on an ice planet. " hey kid what you name?" He asked the guy who was sweating "Um Mark" he said nearly above a whisper. "Have you seen the princess yesterday or today" he asked "no I I haven't I'm sorry is there something wrong" " no" he then made his way to the next group.

"Hey err...Han what wrong with Princess Leia is she okay?" Tim asked. " She was drugged yesterday"

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'm guess that's why you weren't in the Mess Hall this morning..well I hope everything goes well with her, May the force be with her" Tim said and went back to his group to finish working.

"Me too Tim, Me too" He walked off to finish talking to the other men.


	4. Chapter 4

Well Han didn't find out anything that he didn't know he was gonna tell Mon about Mark though because something seemed off and he was acting suspicious. He decided to just go back to the ship top ur couldn't find Leia she wasn't were she was before.

"Chewie where's Leia" Han asked hoping his companion would know " she was uncomfortable in the MR so I said she could go to your cabin cub" "okay thank buddy". And there he found her on his bunk covered up reading a book.

"Hello your worshipfulness did you miss me?" He said standing in the doorway giving her a smirk. " of course if you didn't come any sooner I would have went insane" sarcasm dripping from her voice not even bothering looking up from her book.. Well his book technically. He moved from the door way to the foot of the bed where he sat next to her. She leaned on his shoulder smiling while still reading his book.

"Whatcha readin there princess" he asked even though he could tell because once again it's his book that he has read before. "It's about Corelia, I really wanna go there one day maybe after this battle stuff is all over with" she said her voice full of hope. " the land of pirates and scoundrels, you'd like it" the two sat like that bickering away at random things.

"So did you find out anything about or drugger"

"No, but Mon said she's gonna talk to the droid and if she has anything she"ll send someone over to the ship.." He started explaining it to her and about how they might go to Chandrila.

"I've always wanted to go to Chandrila? Isn't that were Mon's from? Leia asked.

"I don't know I'm just a space pirate remember not a pretty princess like you" he whispers in her ear. " Well this pretty princess wouldn't be anywhere without a certain space pirate"

"How about I go make some soup or something actually editable and then I can take your temperature again" he smiled got up and walked out of her well his cabin.

Leia loved the way she felt when she was around him how he could make her so mad she felt like she could explode or he could make her feel like she was worth something more then just a pierce to the rebellion which made her feel good inside. And the thought of going to Chandrila or and planet with Han made her stomach make butterfly's.

But of course this would never leave her brain. The way she felt about him. She they were very close if people saw they would give them questionable stares. A princess with a scoundrel that's a concept no one knew they wanted.

But she did she wanted nothing more then for her and Han (and Chewie of course) to be happy.

"Hey sweetheart I got the stuff for some stew if you wanna come out or I could bring it to you?" He asked from the hallway.

She tried to stand but go dizzy and feel back into the bed. She muttered a few aderranian curses under her breath. "You okay sweetheart"Han came over to touch her should but she smacked his arm away. "Yes I'm fine I'll make it to that table" Of course she would because royalty and probably to good to eat in bed but he did have to compliment that she had faith in everything she did. Once again she theie and failed until she finally gave in "Han, help me please" she never asked for help but she had a big reputation to protect. " of course your worshipfulness" he gave her a smirk and she took ahold of his arm wrapping her fingers around his biceps. She never saw him work out but damn she wish she did. Would that be a dream to see. "Look sweetheart I know I'm gorgeous but we have to get up" Leia blushed "your impossible"

"Okay tiny steps Leia" he said softly. She was moving to fast for own good. He would've let her walked faster if it wasn't clear she was in pain. It took a lot of will power to not just pic her up completely and carry her bridal style to the kitchen. The stew was gonna

get cold if they kept moving at this pace." Screw it" he thought and picked her up swift fully with one motion.

"Han Solo put me down this instant!" She yelled not to loudly though or she would get a headache. "Well at the speed were goin princess the stew is gonna be cold since you wanna sit at that damn table so bad I thought I would get us there a little quicker" by the time there little conversation was done they were in the kitchen. Han carefully sat her down on the seat she he called Chewie and got him and Leia bowls (Chewie could get his own) he handed it to her and sat next to her.

She was eating while she noticed Han just stirring the soup with his spoon. "What's wrong Han" "Who in the entire galaxy would want to drug you" he was very confused. She was like perfect why would someone want her dead or hurt. " I can think of at least three people...all being imperials" she said dryly. She had a point the imperials weren't exactly nice people. Chewie named some people to well certain imperials in his sound that chewbacca makes .

After dinner Han helped Leia back to his bunk and made sure she was safe .

"Goodnight, Flyboy"

"Night, Your Worship"

A/N this chapter is complete fluff and the longest chapter I've ever wrote (go figure) and I thought might as well take a second and have the story be completely fluff because who doesn't like Han and Leia fluff.

Thanks for all the love my friends as long people still want this story their gonna get it 3


	5. Chapter 5

Han woke up to someone knocking on his door (ship door not like his room)

"God stop knocking I'm coming" he finally yelled. God who the hell knocks on a door at 7 am. He opened it to see a droid. "I was sent here to hand this to you" Han took it looked at it carefully. It was sample of drug or something. He didn't major in science he just knew he had to get it tested. "Thank you" he said to the droid before closing the door and walking to the pilots seat so he could examine it more. It looked like blood probably her blood from when they were doing test on her in medical.

She gonna be so happy to go to Chandrila. He's never been there eithers so knows nothing about honestly but it can't be that bad right? He decides he'll tell Leia when she wakes up but first he wants to go to medic to make sure she's okay go. He might as well go now. He leaves a note for her in case she wakes up and is confused.

Your Worship,

Went to go see the medic droids got the sample be back soon

-Han

He left that in his room even tho it was more like her room now.

"Have you taken inventory of your ship yet,Do you have enough supplies to last the trip" Dodonna asked. "Depends, How long does it take to get to Chandrila from Hoth" asked Han. "About 6-8 hours using hyper space" he said then added " how's Leia?"

"She doing okay, your princess puts up quite the fight when she wants to" Han chuckled "Honestly though I'm not much of a doctor and since we don't know what she's been drugged with I really can't say much. Her fevers been quite low so that's good but she can't really walk. I've never had a concussion but I don't think it has anything to do with the way you walk" Han finished. "You should take her to medical see if they can help" Dodonna looked down at his watch "Well I got a meeting it was nice seeing you Captain and tell Leia I hope she feels better". " will do".

Han Walked down to medical to go talk to the droids about Leia. On his way there he saw Tim...he seemed to be angry. "Hey Tim what ups" asked Han. He liked Tim he seemed like a nice kid. Kinda reminded him of Luke but less sensitive. Tim put on a smile "Hey Han, Oh I'm just going to the Mess hall for some Caf before I start helping the X-Wings again". "Well nice seeing ya around kid" Han said as he kept walking.

'I don't know how much longer I can keep this up I hate everyone here, why is everyone so cheerful' Tim said in his mind. Really though he was going somewhere he could call his boss and see how much longer he just had to stay here because gosh was the imperial building nice. He hated Hoth and everything on it.

"You sure she's okay to go?" Han asked the medic droid

"Yes, but bring a wheel chair just in case if she can't walk" the droid said. Han laughed inwardly. If Han told Leia to use a wheelchair she would probably murder him in cold blood and throw his head into space. "I'll see what I can do about that" he finally told the droid. 'Well time to go tell Leia the great news' he said to himself.

He walked in the door and he heard crying. Only person it could be. Leia. He walked carefully to his her cabin and peeked through the door to see her head I'm her arms and her hair in a frazzled French braid down her back. He must not have heard him come in because she jumped when she felt someone else in the bed. She looked up to see Han. Her eyes were red and puffy. " I'm sorry Han" is all she said. "For what princess, you've done nothing wrong" he was confused. Did she blame all this on herself?

"I...I can't move my legs, I don't know what wrong with me its like...like I'm paralyzed or something I can't explain it" she wept back into her hands. Han pulled her to him so that her head was on his chest. "hey sweetheart it's gonna be okay" he whispered to her "I'm sure it's only temporary, it's probably just a side effect to that stupid drug" he tried reassuring her. "No Han it's not gonna be okay what if it gets worse what if my whole body goes numb what if I die no it's not okay" she was hopeless. "Hey now don't say that, look I just went to medical and they said it's okay, they even gave you a wheelchair" he said " what..wait wHAT a WhEElChaIr I'm not...I can't" she said still crying softly. "You don't have to, We can have Chewie carry you everywhere...Or I will if you ask nicely" she slapped him in the chest. "Argh my ego" he said giving her a smirk as she gave him a small smile. "Ah see I know you too well, In other good news me and you princess are going to Chandrila. Her face lit up "Don't forget about Chewie" she said. "...and Chewie" he added. "Well your highness I'm gonna go get Chewie and might as well start this trip would you like to sit with us your worshipfulness" Han asked nicely. "It's okay I got a plan" he swept her up into his arms bridal style and carried her to her seat behind him. She was smiling at this point. He had expected to get yelled at but he never understood her. Chewie sat down next to him and then voom.

Hyper space it was.


	6. Chapter 6

"Were almost here princess" he said as he woke up Leia who was taking a nap. "Umh" was the only response he got out of her. Her hair was in a messy braid that he was sure she was gonna fix. To him she looked beautiful but to herself she needs it to seem like she never sleep (well she doesn't very often) which is why when she fell asleep in the middle of a conversation about crackers he didn't care. She needed the rest. He just hoped that she would wake up every time she went to sleep.

"Han what am I gonna do?"the princess asked in a sleepy voice. "Whadda mean you and I are gonna go into this building and where gonna find out what's in this as he held up the baggy that had the blood sample. She almost fainted at the sight of what they must have done to her. No not the drugs but the droids. Who knows how many needles they stuck her with. "Han..Han please pu..put those away" her voice was quite shaky.

It was then he realized what he had done. 'Oh good job Han scare the princess she'll never go to medical again' he said to himself how could he be this stupid? "I'm sorry Leia I..I forgot you know how impossible i am" he stepped over and leaned down to where he was eye level. She nodded "Can you help me get out of this chair please...I guess I don't have much of a choice except for the wheel chair" Gods he hated seeing her sad. "Sure princess" he went and got the chair and helped her in it.

"Need any help" she said no but fumbled with the wheels "here lemme show you,You have to put your hands here on the wheels and then you push them in the direction you wanna go" he then proceed to gently pick up her hand and put it on the wheels. "Thank you very much Captain" she said then rolled off the ship when Chewie hit the button for the door.

They were greated by Chancellor Phets and security.

"Welcome to Chandrila" Phets welcomed them. "You must be Han" Han nodded "and you must be Princess Leia, It's an honor to have you here your highness and you too Han we home you feel Welcomed. I will have one of my guards show you around" She then waved and walked over to the side and was talking to one of the guards before the guard walked over to Han, Leia, and Chewie. "Hello I'm Freddy I'll be showing you your rooms and where you can take your sample" They said their thanks and began walking.

It was breath taking this city. It kinda reminded him of Cloud City he hoped to go there soon. The last time he was there Lando almost won and that was a lonnnnnggg time ago.

The were walking down a white pristine hallways when they came to a stop. "This is where you'll be staying it has three bedrooms and two baths you could take a look know if you want or we could keep moving?" Asked Freddy. Han looked at Leia and nodded. "We"ll keep going" said Han.

"Okay and here is the office you can talk your sample to they close in two hours so you can either do it today or tomorrow, We'll I guess that's all it was nice meeting you" Freddy bowed at Leia and nodded at Han before walking away.

"I wanna go back to the room, I'm really not in the mood to be in any medical facility so you go ahead I'll wait back in the room" said Leia. She was hoping Han would come with her she was truly scared thanks to this weeks current events she never really felt safe anymore unless she was on base or with Han. "I'll come with you we can send it up tomorrow, what time is it" he asked. Thanks to this building was like a mall everything was close together he easily looked for a clock. "1900, looks like dinner time would you like to get dinner with me your highness" "I would love to Solo". Han and Leia went to try and find a nice place eat and ended up going to a nice little cafe for dinner.

"Well that was fun" said the princess "yes it was" Han responded with. They were in the hotel room. Han was doing something in the living room and Leia had wheeled herself into the bedroom that she claimed as he own. She had already changed into something a little more comfortable then her white dress. She had only worn it because it seems less odd then wearing a snowsuit even though it brought back bad memories. She was gonna get into that bed. She was already feeling some feeling into her legs. Come on they haven't failed her before. The force would help her right? She grabbed onto the bed and jumped for it. She was now falling oh good she was falling fast. She grabbed onto a pillow but next thing she knows she's sitting in the ground. Han hears her thump and runs into her room to see the princess on the ground next to her bed with a pillow on her lap and a pouty face.

"Well, Well princess what happened here" Han asked. "I tripped and feel,but I'm fine" she commented and gave him a small smile. Han offered his hand to help her up and she accepted and helped her onto the bed. He got on the bed too next to her. She grabbed a remote and turned on a holovideo.

"Well I better get going princess gotta make sure Chewies fine and stuff" Said Han who was about to get up "No stay" was all that she said. She didn't ask for many things but she wanted him there with her. "Whatever you say Sweetheart". And that he did they watched a few holomovies before both of them dozing off into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7?

So lil problem

my wattpad won't let me copy/paste my chapter 7 so that's lit

im sorry my dudes

its published on my wattpad tho: ladybug111202

i dont know how I screwed it up

chapter 8 coming soon


End file.
